Stick
Stick is a tall, scrawny long-legged brown tom with a torn ear, a scraped pelt, and yellow eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Stick and Cora find Firestar when he is lost and very weak in Twolegplace. When Firestar tells them he'll move when he wants, Stick retorts that he'll move when they say and he calls him a flea-brain. He and Cora then lead him to a place where many of the Twolegplace cats gather, and then they show him where he can drink. :When Firestar asks about finding Sandstorm, Stick tells him other cats come to the clearing sometimes, and that they might've seen her. He and Cora decide to wait with Firestar to introduce him to the other cats. Stick goes with Cora to a shady spot beneath a tree, shares tongues for a while, and then curls up for a nap with her. :When the cats arrive, he tells Firestar about some of them, including a cat named Snowy. He introduces Firestar to Shorty, who had seen Sandstorm, and had helps her fend off some Twoleg kits. He is last seen taking a mouse to Firestar while he waits for Shorty to take him to where he had seen Sandstorm. SkyClan's Destiny :Stick first appears in the book when Waspwhisker finds him, Cora, Shorty, and Coal intruding on SkyClan territory. Stick, Cora, and Shorty are then invited to join a training session. During the session, Leafstar then notes that Stick had good fighting instincts, even without training. :When they get back to camp, Stick mentions that he and his friends hunt at night and sleep in the day. Then Tinycloud asks if Stick has come to SkyClan to set up his own Clan; Stick says no. Tinycloud, Rockshade, Mintpaw, Ebonyclaw, and Frecklepaw explain why Stick should set up a Clan, and he replies that he has his own way of life. :The next chapter has Stick’s point of view. It is set in the past, when he is still in the Twolegplace. It starts when Snowy wakes him up and tells him that Dodge, Skipper, and Misha are here. He replies that they shouldn’t be here. Once he meets Dodge, Stick starts wondering where his daughter, Red, is. Afterwards, he and Dodge get into a heated discussion about prey. Then Dodge motions to Misha, and she slashes Percy's eye. Yowling with fury, Stick hurls himself at Dodge. Cats start fighting and a Twoleg door flings open. Cats start to flee from the objects the Twoleg throws, and Stick wonders again where Red is. :Stick visits Velvet, a kittypet, to talk about their daughter, Red, who was in love with one of Dodge's cats named Harley. She coldly tells him that they share their daughter, but nothing else. :Stick leads the patrol to the Twolegplace with Leafstar to fight the Twolegplace cats. He is eager to fight, but waits with Leafstar. :Once the fighting begins, Red and Harley come back to the dens. Stick spots her and Harley, and confronts Harley. He accuses him of stealing Red from him along with his prey and dens. He denies it, making Stick angry. He lunges at Harley, but Red intercepts him. Before Stick can react, he already has his claws in Red's throat. Stick watches as her lifeblood drips away, horrified that he killed his own daughter. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Velvet (formerly):Revealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 246 Daughter: :Red:Revealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 247 Deceased, Residence Unknown. Tree References and Citations Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Rogue Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Main Character